


Sehidup Semati

by magma_maiden



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cisswap, F/M, Female Hashirama, Modified Izanami, Tragedy, cisbent, first person POV, mutually assured destruction, non linear, pov switching
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: Hashirama adalah sebuah anomali. Madara adalah sebuah enigma. Dalam satu musim dan satu senti, keduanya melanggar peraturan klan masing-masing. Jiwa, raga, dan cakra mereka merindu untuk lebur. Ego dan situasi memberati kedua hati. Keduanya tak tahu bahwa janji sehidup semati tak semudah itu dikhianati.





	Sehidup Semati

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto; no material profit gained from this fic
> 
> I'm in my last term but it's so gabut i managed to finish this ~~instead of my thesis~~
> 
> latar canon, 1st POV, ada pergantian POV di tengah, alur maju mundur, jurus Izanami dimodifikasi jadi bukan memutar waktu
> 
> warnings: mild gore, implied sexual scene

Bagi shinobi Uchiha, peraturan tersakral dalam hidup adalah jangan pernah memercayai shinobi Senju.

Hanya semusim setelah berjumpa dengan Senju Hashirama, aku melanggar peraturan itu.

Keputusan bodoh, aku tahu. Aku masih hijau, begitu muda dan naif. Mimpi seabsurd apa pun rasanya lebih baik daripada kenyataan penuh darah dan kematian. Aku tak mengerti mengapa semua orang di sekitarku menganggapnya normal.

“Hidup seperti ini … bukankah sia-sia?” kulontarkan retorika di bawah lengkung jingga semesta. “Terus membunuh sampai ganti dibunuh.”

“...Kecuali kita mengubahnya,” kata Hashirama, berdiri menyamping pada sisi tebing tempat kami sering berlomba lari, “membuat mereka mempertanyakannya.”

Bagaimana? Titah tetua mutlak hukumnya, kecuali aku nekat memasrahkan diri pada hukuman.

“Yang terkuat yang pasti didengarkan,” celetukku, “kita harus jadi kuat.”

“Kuat pun, kita akan menua dan mati,” tukas Hashirama, dengan bayangan kanopi hutan di wajahnya. “Generasi setelah kita bisa kembali saling bunuh.”

“Tidak jika kita hidup abadi, Hashi.”

“Memangnya ada cara mencurangi kematian?”

“Kalau tahu, aku bagi.” Cengiran merekah di wajahku. “Jadi kuat dan abadi, bersama-sama. Sehidup semati.”

“Janji?” Hashirama menelengkan kepala. “Sampai saat itu tiba, kita tak akan membunuh satu sama lain.”

Aku menyanggupi, menautkan kelingking kami. Betapa naifnya. Impian kosong seperti itu dapat membutakan bocah mana pun; bocah yang tak paham kejamnya dunia dan kenyataan yang mengikat hidup semua orang.

Mimpi itu kini bernama, dan namanya adalah kesalahan. Perlahan aku semakin muak pada desa, pada semua klan yang mengekorinya seperti anak bebek, dan pada sosoknya sendiri.

Aku membencinya hidup-mati.

“Hashirama sudah mati.”

Suara serak itu membawaku kembali ke gua yang gelap dan lembap. Kelima kukuku menghunjam dada kiriku. Masih berdenyut, begitu juga dia.

“Katakan lagi.”

“Senju Hashirama sudah mati. Seluruh Konoha berkabung.”

“Sungguh?” Aku tak menahan nada geli dalam suaraku. “Kata siapa?”

Mataku membuka pada sederet gigi tajam makhluk putih di hadapan. Kabar duka itu disampaikannya dengan cengiran menghina.

“Kata adiknya, tentu.”

Kukuku menghunjam semakin dalam. Tawaku bergemuruh tumbuh dari dasar perut, memantul pada dinding kasar gua. Tak disangka Senju Tobirama mampu mengenyahkan keangkuhannya, dan menyatakan bahwa sang dewi pun sama fananya dengan manusia lain.

Mulai hari ini hanya aku seorang yang bisa merasakan denyut kehidupan sang dewi.

Hashirama adalah eksistensi ganjil yang tak bisa kusingkirkan, tak bisa kugenggam, tak bisa kurengkuh—tak peduli seberapa lama kami bersama-sama.

Aku mengenalnya lebih dalam daripada siapa pun; lebih dari adiknya seorang, lebih dari lelaki yang menikahinya, lebih dari anaknya yang tak pernah kutemui. Lebih dari seluruh klan Senju, lebih dari semua penduduk Konoha.

Suka atau tidak, aku harus mengakui Hashirama membakarku. Ironis, aku tahu, tetapi pernahkah kau berjumpa dengan suatu entitas yang terus menerus menarikmu mendekat, hingga tenggelam dalam limpahan cahayanya yang menyesakkan?

Mencekik. Seperti itulah rasanya setiap aku tinggal di Konoha, dan menghirup udara dari ruang yang sama dengan Senju Hashirama.

Menghirup udara yang sama dengan pembunuh Izuna, adikku.

“Akhir-akhir ini kamu menjauh.”

Sang Hokage menemuiku di ceruk tersembunyi, di tengah hutan milik klanku ketika aku baru kembali dari mengembara. Wajah cantiknya sendu memaksakan senyum. Matanya terarah ke wajahku, tetapi aku tahu bukan wajahku yang dilihatnya. Semua shinobi ahli dalam muslihat, tak terkecuali sang dewi sendiri.

Aku yakin dia sedang menatap musuh besarnya.

“Kau yang tak punya waktu, Hokage-sama,” ujarku sambil kembali menghantam boneka-boneka jerami. Latihan ini tak ubahnya basa-basi—tak berguna.

“Kamu menghindariku,” rajuk wanita itu, maju menerjang rerumputan di antara kami. “Aku selalu mencarimu.”

Aku masih memunggungi. “Begitu?” tanyaku skeptis, sinis mengiris. Kusadari aku telah menoreh luka lebih dalam di batinnya ketika langkah Hashirama terhenti mendadak.

“...Madara.”

Murkaku tersulut. Ketiga boneka lenyap dalam kobaran api. Sang dewi shinobi tak bisa terdengar begitu memelas, tak boleh terdengar begitu lemah. Dia bukan gadis petani yang berlutut memohon belas kasihan pada bandit—

Aku berbalik, melontarkan retorika mematikan, “Bukankah kaupunya hal lain yang lebih mendesak untuk dipikirkan? Pernikahan itu, misalnya?”

Kepuasan mekar dalam dadaku ketika Hashirama membeku. Jemarinya erat menggenggam tepian kimono. Ketakutan yang begitu kubenci terpantul pada irisnya.

“Seminggu lagi kau akan mengikat janji sehidup semati dengan orang lain,” aku melanjutkan keras-keras. “Janji seperti itu hanya bisa untuk satu orang saja.”

Ah. Aku lupa. Mungkin saja dia pun begitu. Janji yang kami ucapkan terjadi lama berselang. Apa pentingnya ucapan sepasang bocah polos dahulu kala?

“Itu hanya politis,” dalihnya, “bukan sehidup semati.”

“Tak ada bedanya. Aku tak punya tempat lagi di sini.” Klanku telah membuangku. Adik semata wayangku telah gugur, sementara pembunuhnya bebas berkeliaran.

Bahwa semua orang sungguh rela menghadapi kenyataan ini adalah hal yang tak bisa kuterima.

Tangannya meraih, aku menepisnya. Kupangkas jarak di antara kami untuk berbisik di telinganya, “Konoha adalah sebuah kesalahan.”

Hashirama menelan suaranya—suara yang terdengar serupa isakan. Kupegangi kedua pipinya. Di sinilah dia, berdiri mendongak meski tinggi kami nyaris sama, menampakkan urat nadinya sejengkal dari jangkauanku, alisnya berkerut menahan tangis, helai rambutnya keluar dari sisiran yang rapi. Nadinya berdenyut sesekali; ini tak wajar, Hashirama tak seharusnya bersikap begini, menampakkan kelemahannya bagai menyerah pada lelaki yang dahulu menyuruhnya merobek leher sendiri—

Aku tahu sepekan lagi akan tersiar kabar pernikahannya dengan lelaki lain. Kabar yang akan melata ke segala penjuru, ke mana pun aku pergi nanti.

Aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya. Melihatnya mengenakan wajah itu setiap saat….

Hashirama adalah sebuah anomali yang takkan pernah bisa jadi milikku, kecuali pada seiris penghujung hari ini saja.

Aku memaki diri, lalu menerkamnya. Menghempaskannya ke tanah. Dia balas menarikku, mempertemukan bibir kami. Aku tahu kali berikutnya pertemuan ini terjadi, kami akan berniat membunuh satu sama lain. Maka usai kutumpahkan separuh diriku di dalam rahimnya, kususun sebuah rencana.

Sang dewi takkan kembali ke permukaan bumi. Dia akan berada di bawah tanah selamanya.

_Selamanya_ tak pernah ada dalam kosakata seorang shinobi. Setiap harinya, kami sadar siapa pun dapat gugur tanpa pertanda. Setiap napas, setiap langkah, setiap momennya adalah kefanaan yang niscaya.

Begitu juga dengan seiris momen ketika Madara merebahkanku; meleburkan jiwa, raga, dan cakra. Sejujur dan setelanjang mungkin. Tanpa status ataupun tanggung jawab yang membebaniku. Tanpa batasan. Tanpa keraguan.

Tanpa perlu menahan derasnya air mataku.

Mengalir, mengalir tak terbendung seperti sungai tempat kami bersua waktu itu. Sungai yang dahulu sepi kini telah diapit sederet rumah-rumah mokuton, seluruh penghuninya berbaris bertepuk tangan melemparkan bunga-bunga liar sementara aku berjalan di sisi suamiku.

Aku mengakhiri masa lajang. Madara menghilang.

Namun, tidak dari benakku.

Ketika dia muncul menantang Konoha, hanya akulah yang bisa menghadapinya. Kutitipkan desa pada adikku, menyiapkannya menyandang tampuk kepemimpinan.

“Dari semua lelaki, mengapa Kakak memilih yang terburuk untuk setia sehidup semati?”

Tobirama melontarkan retorika itu pada suatu sore usai merencanakan pernikahanku, setelah kuungkapkan betapa aku merasa kehilangan Madara. Bagaimana aku harus menjawab? Madara masihlah sesosok enigma yang tak pernah bisa kupahami. Sedekat apa pun pemahamanku, dirinya terselip dari sela jariku. Meninggalkanku dalam ketidaktahuan lagi. Mengapa dia seolah enggan berada di sini, ketika impian kami berdua sudah terwujud?

Ini salahku. Aku meninggalkannya sendirian terlalu sering ketika menjalin relasi demi memperkuat desa.

Tidak. Bukan. Aku sudah lama tahu—hanya telah lama memilih untuk abai—bahwa apa yang kami mimpikan sudah ditinggalkannya. Madara bukanlah anak lelaki optimis yang menjadi sahabatku bertahun-tahun lalu. Kini dia hanyalah sesosok pria getir yang telah kehilangan segalanya—semua yang dahulu dilindungi dan disayanginya.

Adalah bohong jika kukatakan rasanya tidak sakit mengetahui Madara membenciku.

“Jika Kakak gagal membunuhnya,” adikku melanjutkan, menjatuhkan kantung mungil terikat penuh sesuatu serupa butiran pasir ke tanganku, “kita semua akan mati. Ini untuk jaga-jaga.”

Kucoba mencari jawaban, sanggahan, apa pun yang bisa meyakinkanku untuk tidak membunuh Madara. Namun, yang kutemukan di lapangan latihan hari itu semakin menegaskan bahwa aku tak punya pilihan lain. Cepat atau lambat, akulah yang harus menghentikannya.

Hanya aku yang setara dengannya.

Ketika kami bertempur sungguh-sungguh, bumi dan samudera pun dapat terbelah. Pecah. Daratan jadi laut, lautan jadi darat. Tak bisa kubayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Konoha jika aku kalah.

Kuberi Madara kematian tercepat dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku. Kuhunjamkan pedang menembus jantungnya. Tak kusangka dadaku malah menyusul merekah memuncratkan darah. Perih menenggelamkan kesadaranku.

“Izanami adalah jangkar, Zetsu, jangkar yang mencurangi kematian.” Suara Madara menarikku kembali dari lautan ilusi entah setelah berapa lama. “Luka yang dia toreh padaku akan kembali kepadanya. Jika aku mati, Hashirama pun begitu. Ragaku selamanya terhubung dengan raganya.”

Mencurangi kematian. Sehidup semati.

Aku mengerjapkan mata, tapi hanya temaram yang kulihat. Ujung jemariku menemukan permukaan kasar bebatuan. Tubuhku masih lemah, belum pulih dari pertempuran kami. Namun, aku masih punya satu rahasia.

Lama aku menimang kata-katanya. Jika benar Izanami adalah jurus yang sungguh mengikat tubuh kami, maka….

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pipiku. Dingin.

Ibu jari yang sama dinginnya menyeka bibirku yang separuh terbuka.

Embusan napas. Hangat.

Ujung hidungnya pada hidungku, dingin dan kering.

Sapuan bibir kasarnya mengingatkanku pada sebuah siang di lapangan latihan hampir separuh windu lalu—napasku lepas ketika Madara menelusuri rekahan di atas jantungku, menyalakan sisa-sisa cakraku ketika aku menyelipkan jemari di antara rambutnya; cakra, raga, jiwa membuka kepadanya, dan hanya kepadanya….

Aku melebur lagi bersamanya menanggalkan status dan gelar jauh di luar kegelapan.

Aku melebur lagi bersamanya, untuk yang kedua dan terakhir kalinya.

Usai dia beranjak, aku merasakan kejanggalan. Jantungku sudah kembali utuh, tetapi rasanya berbeda.

Segalanya berbeda. Ada tautan tak kasatmata mengikatku dan Madara. Semakin jauh dia berjalan, semakin besar dorongan untuk menyusulnya. Titik-titik perih muncul di sekitar tulang belikatku, pada tempat-tempat yang sama kukuku menancap di punggungnya beberapa saat lalu.

Inikah Izanami?

“Apa rencanamu, Madara?” tanyaku tak sabar, mengabaikan dingin yang merayapi sekujur tubuhku.

Madara hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

Mengapa kau sesenang ini? Kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan kutahan butiran air di kelopak mata sebelum jatuh. “Apa kau akan menghancurkan Konoha?” desakku.

“Katakan saja … aku akan membuatmu menyaksikanku mengoreksi kesalahan kita selama ini,” jawabnya sayup-sayup. “Kita yang memulainya. Kita yang akan mengakhirinya. Bersama-sama.”

Aku berdiri, memusatkan sisa-sisa cakraku. “Aku tak ingin membunuhmu, tapi kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain.”

Tobirama akan jadi Hokage yang baik, aku yakin.

“Kau takkan bisa—”

Kusatukan kedua telapak tanganku. Perih segera menjalar di sekujur tubuhku, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Madara ke lantai gua. Tubuhku dan tubuhnya robek dari dalam, perlahan-lahan. Bedanya, ada sesuatu yang merobek tubuh Madara. Sesuatu yang diaktifkan oleh cakraku.

Madara mendorong dirinya bangun sambil meraung brutal, dan aku menggertakkan gigi. Isakanku lepas seiring terbukanya bahu kiri kami hingga memuncratkan darah. Sebuah tunas pohon bersimbah merah kini mencuat dari lukanya. Tunas-tunas lainnya tumbuh merobek daging dan kulit Madara, rakus meminum cakranya untuk tumbuh pesat. Tangannya meraih, gemetar, kaku di udara.

Batang dan ranting mencegah lukanya menutup. Izanami bisa saja mentransfer luka, tetapi luka yang terus menerus ada takkan bisa sembuh.

Tentu saja itu berarti kemampuan penyembuhanku tak bisa menutup semua luka yang menganga di sekujur tubuhku. Aku memejamkan mata untuk menahan pedih. Aku tahu mangekyo sharingan-nya aktif.

Jika aku menatapnya, aku akan tersesat.

“Apa yang kaulakukan, Hashirama?!”

Darah kami menggenang seperti kolam di bawah kaki. Kuelus lembut kedua pipinya, dan kuseka darah yang mengalir dari sela bibirnya. “Aku terpaksa, Madara,” bisikku, “aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menghancurkan Konoha … karena anak-anak kita ada di sana.”

Kusandarkan dahiku pada dahinya. Lenganku terjulur ke belakang kepala Madara, jemariku saling mengait membentuk segel ular. Kukerahkan sisa cakraku untuk membentuk pagar mokuton saling silang, mengisolasi kami berdua dari dunia.

Selamanya.

Sehidup semati.

“Hashi—”

Bagi shinobi Senju, peraturan tersakral dalam bertempur adalah jangan menatap sepasang sharingan yang menyala-nyala.

Hanya satu senti dari wajah Uchiha Madara, aku melanggar peraturan itu.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think, thanks for reading!


End file.
